


wouldn't trade her

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Decorating, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Tumblr, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds some Christmas decorations in the TARDIS, and she and Clara enjoy decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't trade her

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Femslash Yuletide on tumblr, with the prompts for both December 3rd and 4th because it is 11:37 pm on the 3rd and I don't think I'll get to write tomorrow.

     Clara sits up and raises her hands to her face, rubbing her bleary eyes. The room looks…different, but she can’t quite place how, and Amy is nowhere to be found for the moment.

     She stumbles out of bed and dresses quickly, yanking her fingers through her knotty hair, as the TARDIS seems to have seen fit to hide both hers and Amy’s hairbrushes once again. Unsure of whether to laugh or pout at the common occurrence, Clara ties her hair back and heads into the hallway, still mulling over what could have possibly been different in their bedroom.

     Lost in her thoughts, Clara doesn’t take note of how long it takes her to get to the control room (which probably means the TARDIS doesn’t make it hard, it’s only fun if Clara knows she’s being messed with). But when she does end up in the main room, with the blue-lit room suddenly full of color, she finally realizes what was different in their room.

     “Fairy lights!” she calls out, and is rewarded by a familiar red head popping up from behind the console.

     “Yes!” Amy responds, a smile broad across her face. “The Doctor says it’s Christmas at home, and I found some decorations in a random sort of broom closet I found yesterday.” She walks towards Clara, her arms draped with more strings of lights. Taking some, Clara joins the redhead in decorating the TARDIS console, laughing as a string of somewhat-contented, somewhat-apprehensive beeps and whirs issue from the ship.

     As they finish their decorating, Clara finds herself with one item left in her hand. Recognizing it at once, she chuckles to herself and moves over to where Amy is wrapping her own last strand of lights around one of the railings. As she finishes, Clara taps her shoulder.

     “Yes?” asks the taller woman, turning. Eyes twinkling, Clara holds up the decoration left in her hand: a sprig of mistletoe, somehow real, with berries still attached.

     Amy smiles again, softer, and leans down as Clara rises to her tiptoes, their arms moving around one another in a practiced dance as their lips come together. The kiss is soft and gentle and familiar, but passionate: neither is sure how long they last without breathing before they break apart. They fall into a hug until they hear the Doctor’s footsteps on the stairs, and Clara pockets the mistletoe as both women turn to see how the third member of their makeshift family is going to react to his ship being taken over by two overzealous Christmas decorators.

     Slipping her hand into Clara’s, Amy smiles before shouting “happy Christmas!” to the daydreaming Doctor as he steps into the room.


End file.
